The present invention relates to a method for making a prototype mold by recycled material and the prototype mold is easily to be machined and friendly to the environment.
A conventional prototype is generally made by a prototype mold which is generally made by wood or metal. The wooden prototype mold can be easily machined to change its shape to meet the requirements of the designers. However, the wooden prototype mold tends to be deformed and absorb moisture. Besides, the wooden prototype mold cannot bear load so that it is not satisfied when more tests are to be applied to the wooden prototype mold. Although the metal prototype mold has better ability to bear load on it, it is difficult to be machined. Furthermore, the metal prototype mold is heavy and costly. Therefore, neither the wooden prototype mold or the metal prototype mold satisfies the needs of the manufacturers.
Applicant has invented a material for making the prototype molds and the material is a mixture of hollow particles and resin. The material is disclosed in a Taiwanese patent application number 85108891 and the application now is published. Nevertheless, the material is not recycled and reused.
The present invention intends to provide a method for making a prototype mold by recycled material and the prototype mold employs used/recylced mold material.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for making a prototype mold and the method comprising the following steps:
step 1: to prepare thermoplastic liquid by mixing hollow particles and resin;
step 2: to crush used prototype molds into 5 mm to 10 mm particles;
step 3: to mix the crushed particles in step 2 with the thermoplastic liquid;
step 4: to eliminate bubbles in the mixture of the thermoplastic liquid and the crushed particles;
step 5: to pour the mixture of the thermoplastic liquid and the crushed particles in a mold to make a product;
step 6: to heat the product in step 5 at 60 to 200 degrees Celsius for 0.5 to 120 hours;
step 7: to heat the product in step 6 at 60 to 80 degrees Celsius for 8 to 12 hours to obtain a stable crystal structure;
step 8: to take the product from the mold, and
step 9: to trim the product.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a method for making a prototype mold by using recycled material.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.